The Other Champions
by Solaris Tales
Summary: A certain arrogant jerk goes a long way to show someone he cares. Yaoi. One Shot!


The place had changed, there was no doubting that. Where it had once been a room of water and platforms, the first room was sleek. Shiny. Flawless. Fitting enough, for a Trainer of the Psychic variety. Still, even now, years later, he could easily see it like it was. The woman standing at the far end, her eyes obscured by wide rimmed glasses, gleaming with the light from above, wearing a self-assured smile on her face. How he had enjoyed wiping that expression away. Lorelei had fallen pretty easily against his might, she joined the rank of others before him, a stepping stone for his path to ultimate greatness. The woman had said nothing, and likewise, her challenger didn't even spare her a second glance. Onward he went, eager to discover his destiny.

So Will fell, like his predecessor, swiftly and without grace. His carefully selected team were no match for a being of his status, even if they were of the legendary Elite Four, greatest of the greatest. Nothing would keep him from his goal.

"_I'm leaving, for a while." Those words were far more strained than what he'd been hoping for…but they were out now. Hanging in the air between them both. Yet, for once, staring into those amber eyes that had challenged and teased him for so long, the boy was surprised to see a pleased gleam. A warm smile. Even pride. "Good. It saves me the trouble of having to convince you." Once again, that man, that despicably incredible man had thrown him for a loop. Ever the selfless jerk, making him feel better than he ever wanted to be! Wordlessly, he fell into the embrace, allowing smirking lips to convey what his words would never allow._

Koga. Now this was interesting. Why Koga of all people? Was it all that self-imposed discipline that got him this rank? Never before had he given the Poison Master too much thought, just another Gym Leader with a very bothersome quirk in his personal Gym. What about the likes of Sabrina, or Blaine? Well, whatever. It was hardly his right to question why these choices and decisions were made. Heck, he could feel a smile trying to curl onto his lips. A familiar face was welcome after so much time spent in Sinnoh. The Ninja hardly seemed surprised to see him, but then it wouldn't do to have an edgy Elite be taken by surprise, now would it?

This battle dragged on. Confusion, sleep, poison. Damned Double Team and Minimize. Okay, maybe Koga had gotten here just by being a major pain in the ass…but the battle finally ended, in the only way it truly could. Venemoth collapsed after an especially vicious Fire Blast that all but lit up the room, and Koga admitted to his defeat, ushering the previously bratty challenger onwards, to his next trial.

"_Five years." Eevee mewed, glancing up towards its owner. "Five years next month since the loser took an actual interest in me. What a pain in the ass…" Purring, the Eevee tilted its head towards the scratching finger, eyes sliding shut whilst its owner reminisced. "I suppose I should try and see him. Do something…romantic. Ugh…" Perturbed by the loss of contact, the small, Normal type Pokemon hopped up on the male's shoulders, its dark brown fur contrasting deeply with the white lab coat beneath it. "Don't know whether I'd kiss him first or punch that smug smile off his face. Heh…guess that would lead to other things…fancy a trip, girl?"_

"Bruno." This time, his voice was laced with amusement. The older man glanced up from his meditative pose, eyes narrowed in thought. Indeed, he'd been very disrespectful the last time he'd challenged the Fighting Master. Scyther had…pulverized that team. Only the Onix had posed much of a threat, but against a team of healthy six, there was no way the poor thing could manage. What followed was a lot of childish gloating, something that was now looked back upon with a cringe. Too think, he'd been so obnoxious, so sure of his superiority, only for what happened to knock him right off his pedestal. "How about you fight me, before my mouth starts talking?" And so, they clashed. Bruno fought like a professional…but it was for naught. Pokemon after Pokemon fell, and before long, his team was exhausted.

"You've gotten better, at least." He tried his best, really, he did…but the smug that laced his voice just couldn't help. Holding out a hand in way of apology, the gesture remained in the air for a moment, before that much larger hand clasped his own. **"Nobody since Gold had gotten by me." **There was a ghost of a smirk on the large man's face, one that both pleased and annoyed the younger male. **"The Champion's been bored. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." **Bright eyes rolled, and with it his head jerked, throwing a few spikes of brown from his face. "Gee, thanks. Guess I'll be taming his Dragon again."

"_Professor Rowan?" It wasn't often people were given such a strong level of respect from him. Cocky, arrogant and self-assured were amongst his strongest qualities. Thus, to anyone that knew him, it spoke volumes as he requested the attention of his superior. The elderly man glanced up from his studies, fixing his pupil with an open stare. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just…I was wondering if I could visit home, for a week or two? I have…I have a celebration coming up." Arceus, this was weird. He'd never asked for time off, and as he fidgeted in place like a child in trouble, the Professor asked that question he dreaded. __**"A celebration? May I ask what this celebration is?" **__Groaning audibly, green eyes narrowed, distaste evident on his expression. "It's…kind of anniversary."_

Karen. Someone he knew very little about. Besides her preference on Dark Pokemon, her entire nature was a complete mystery…but that didn't mean she could stop him. **"Well, well!" **A brow perked once her words finished echoing around the room, and the pair stared each other down. **"This is a treat. I'm your last obstacle between you and what you want…but then, I could just step aside and let you on your wa-" **"Save it." Her silence seemed deafening, but now that her attention was properly caught, a smirk uncurled upon smooth lips. "You, and everyone else before you have been a warmup. I wanna earn what I'm getting." Karen's surprised swiftly vanished, his words seemingly striking the right chords. Battle ensued. Vileplume against Scizor. Umbreon versus Eevee. Murkrow versus Pidgeot. Alakazam versus Gengar. Arcanine versus Houndoom.

She was tough. It was…exhilarating! How long had it been, since his heart had pounded this way? She'd even done the impossible, taken down some of his team! Pidgeot and Arcanine had both collapsed after a lengthy battle, but victory was passed to him. No further words were exchanged. Karen stepped aside with an impish smile on her face, watching until the shape of the spiky haired challenger faded into darkness, footsteps echoing into nothing.

"_You're a damn stalker!" He hissed, humiliated by the breathlessness that his words were accompanied with. The glare, the heat of his cheeks, the slightly swollenness of his lips all served to amuse his partner, whom chuckled. __**"Perhaps I wouldn't need to, if you just opened your eyes for once." **__A complaint, and an insult, where on the tip of his tongue, but before they could be aired the two were locked in another will embrace. It was fast. Desperate. Starved! Self-control was lost, and two pairs of hands lost themselves in hair, dragging and pulling, a mess of physical contact as their bodies melded together._

"_HYPER _**BEAM**!" Twin voices cried, the room trembling under the combined force as energy collided with energy, dust shaking from the ancient roof of the Indigo Plateau. It was glorious and majestic, a struggle of power like no other, each seeking to decimate the resistance their opponents put up! Amber and green eyes watched as the struggle took place, alive and enthused, before they both met.

_They stood before one another. A Champion and a Challenger. The fire in those green eyes made the Dragon Master tingle with excitement. This was a life changer. This boy would become a legend! __**"Your name, boy. Who will I be battling?" **__Oh, but the arrogance was clear. The smirk, the posture. This was a boy who knew his power was great, who knew his destiny was to be one of the best. He stepped forward, a group of six, monstrous Pokemon behind him, ready to back his dreams and ambition, prepared to do what they must to see it happen. "My name is…"_

"**GREEN OAK!" **Lance, the Dragon Master and Leader of the Elite Four, called out, commanding the attention of the former Champion. Dragonite was failing. Slowly, but surely, Arcanine's Hyper Beam was pushing forward, gaining ground…yet even as Lance felt the grip of defeat take him once again, he shared the same exhilaration as they day they had first battled. The boy who had taken the title, then the boy who had lost it. The boy who had wallowed in despair and depression, and dragged himself back up. The boy who became the man, whom pursued his dreams. The statement went untold. It needed no words. He was beyond proud.

_The tension had bubbled up, Green had had enough. Lance was prattling on without end about what he should do, how to progress and grow as a Gym Leader…so, he yanked the damnable Dragon Master towards him, and the words were silenced at long last. Their first embrace was chaste, yet it lingered…and even the Pallet Town Trainer found himself relaxing into the feeling. Fingers relaxed, his hold on the cape chain loosened, and they broke apart. Silence fell, and they stared at one another. "I'm sure you enjoyed that, at least." Back to his cock self, Green flashed a smirk…only to be caught off guard by the fiery hunger in those striking eyes. "__**You have no idea." **__Tugged forward, Green's lips met Lance's own once more…_

"**Happy anniversary." **Green cringed, glancing off to the side. That damn laugh was every bit as annoying as he remembered. "Yeah yeah…" Tugging the Dragon Master's famous cape tightly around his now nude body, something Lance was very keen on getting to, Green trotted off towards the Hall of Fame, his Dragon Master following closely behind. They were going to spend the week like Champions!


End file.
